No me importaría
by RadioactiveButterflyx
Summary: Ellos son capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de ver a su pareja feliz, y no les importan las diferencias que hayan entre los dos porque solo importa el amor que se tienen.


No me importaría...

Me encuentro camino a casa de rei-chan para ver como está ya que hoy se ausentó a Clases y me preocupa un poco ya que rei-chan nunca falta a clases de hecho, el ama ir a clases y la verdad no lo entiendo, si mi novio es muy raro y diferente a mi, pero igual lo amo, en fin volviendo al presente, enserio estoy preocupado, quizás le pasó algo malo... No nagisa no pienses en cosas malas.

-Oh! Si que tardo pensando, ya llegué a la casa de rei-chan. -Pensé en voz alta y luego me dispuse a tocar el timbre, pero nadie salió ¡Ah si! Ahora que lo recuerdo los padres de rei-chan están de viaje y por eso rei me dejó las llaves de su casa, menor abro. -¡Rei-chan soy nagisa voy a entrar! -Grité abriendo la puerta de la casa con las llaves que tenían unos adornos de mariposas y pingüinos.  
-Vaya... Parece que no hay nadie. -Dije mientras entraba y caminaba hacia el cuarto de rei,  
-Rei-chan,¿Estás aquí?  
-Sí, estoy aquí nagisa-kun, disculpa que no te haya respondido, me siento mal de la garganta, me duele mucho y creo que tengo fiebre. -Dijo con una voz muy ronca, nada parecida a la de rei.  
-¡Rei! Te ves pésimo. -Dije mirándolo y preocupándome mas de lo que ya estaba.  
-Vaya que gran cumplido, seguro que a toda persona le encanta que le digan eso.  
-Disculpa rei-chan, pero, ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que te cuidara? Sabes bien que me preocupo mucho por ti.  
-Exactamente por eso, porque no me gusta que se preocupen por mi.  
-Pues debería empezar a gustarte, porque soy tu novio y mi deber es cuidarte.  
-No, no es tu deber nagisa, puedo cuidarme solo, ya estoy grandecito.  
-Ya sé que puedes cuidarte solo, pero me importas mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase rei, me preocupo por ti porque te amo, entiéndelo. -Dijo serio, cosa muy rara en nagisa.  
-Nagisa... -Dijo rei mirándolo fijamente.  
-Bueno iré a buscar un pañito húmedo para ponerlo en tu frente, veamos... ¿Has tomado algo para la fiebre o para la gripe?  
-No he tomado nada, se me debe quitar dentro de un rato, no es necesaria tanta preocupación Nagisa-kun.  
-Sí,si es necesaria, como es posible que no hayas tomado ninguna medicina, rei-chan te podrías poner peor si sigues tan descuidado de ti mismo. -Dijo triste.  
-No me pondré peor Nagisa, solo necesito descansar eso es todo, estaré bien enserio. -Le respondió su novio algo preocupado porque nunca había visto a Nagisa triste. -Bueno esta bien, el botiquín con medicinas está en el baño. -Dijo rindiendose sabiendo que nunca iba a poder ganar una discusión contra su adorable Nagisa.  
-Sii! Cuidaré de rei-chan mientras este enfermo, bueno, iré a buscar un termómetro ya que también debemos saber cuanto tienes de fiebre. -Dijo mientras se dirigía al baño y mojaba un pañito con agua para luego tomar el botiquín y llevarlo a la habitación de rei.  
-Rei-chan, deberías cuidarte mejor si eres tan responsable. -Le regañó mientras le quitaba los lentes para poder ponerle el pañito en la frente sin ninguna molestia y le ponía el termómetro en la boca.  
-Pero Nagisa. -Dijo balbuceando con el termómetro en la boca.  
-Nada de pero, deja que te cuide y ya, por favor rei-chan.  
Nagisa puso cara de perrito.  
-Ok, me quedaré quieto y no hablaré.  
-No te digo que no hables, solo que dejes de protestar rei, sabes que me encanta hablar contigo.  
-Esta bien Nagisa.  
De pronto se oye el pitido del termómetro.  
-Ok... ¡REI CHAN! -Dijo Nagisa sorprendido mirando el termómetro.  
-¿Que nagisa? -Le respondió preocupado y alterado.  
-Tienes 38 de fiebre... Eso es malo.  
-Ni tan malo nagisa-kun. -Dijo mas relajado, Nagisa le había dado un buen susto.  
-Si es malo rei, creo que lo mejor sería que te dieras un baño frío, ¿Quieres que te prepare la tina?  
-No hace falta Nagisa-kun, tomaré unas pastillas y se me quita. -Dijo negándose.  
-Bueno, te tomarás una pastilla para la fiebre, esperaremos un tiempo, y si no mejoras te tendrás que dar un baño frío.  
-Ok Nagisa... -Dijo mientras le "daba" la pastilla, bueno, no daba, prácticamente se la metió hasta la garganta.  
-Rei-chan, ¿Quieres ver una pelicula o algo asi?  
-De hecho ayer compré una película para que la vieramos juntos, te iba a invitar hoy, pero como ves desperté muy enfermo.  
-Que tierno rei-chan, ¿Y que pelicula es?  
-Se llama Cazadores de sombras, es basada en un libro y me llamó la atención.  
-¿Y de que trata rei-chan? -Le cuestionó ya que el nombre le parecía interesante, aunque también algo estupido, ¿Que haría alguien cazando sombras? ¿Que te podría hacer una simple sombra?  
-No te voy a decir nada ya que no quiero adelantarte ni un poco, solo te puedo decir que el libro es muy interesante y tiene mucha acción, y espero que la película sea igual de genial.  
-¡GENIAL REI-CHAN! Pero enserio quería saber de que trataba. -Dijo haciendo puchero.  
-Haciendo puchero te ves tan tierno... -Dijo pensando en si debía decir lo siguiente o no. -Me hace querer besarte. -Terminó diciendo y sonrojandose al instante por lo que había dicho.  
-¿Y por que no lo haces? -Le cuestionó el rubio.  
-Porque estoy enfermo y te podría contagiar, y eso es lo que menos quiero, quiero que estés bien. ¿Entiendes nagisa-kun?  
-Si entiendo rei-chan, por eso quiero que te mejores muy muy pronto, sabes que odio tener que estar menos tiempo contigo, y si sigues enfermo no podrás ir la semana que viene a clases.  
-Con un enfermero tan bueno como tú se que mejoraré. -Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.  
-¡Claro que lo harás! Y entonces, ¿Veremos la película si o no?  
-Solo si tu quieres. -Le respondió el peli azul.  
-Obvio que la quiero ver, si tu quieres yo quiero, ¿La veremos aquí o en la sala?  
-Bueno creo que sería mejor verlo aquí ya que el calefactor de la sala se dañó y está haciendo un poco de frío, y no te quiero tener aguantando frío ya que posiblemente te enfermarías y quedaríamos los dos en cama y enfermos.  
-Y no queremos eso... -Terminó la frase de su novio. -Bueno ¿Donde está la película?  
-Creo que está en la cocina.  
-¿Que haría una pelicula en la cocina?  
-Solo la dejé en el mostrador, no sabía lo que hacía tenía mucho sueño.  
-Ok, déjame ir a buscarla.  
El rubio se encaminó a la cocina pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna película en el mostrador, así que se dispuso a buscarla en todos los lugares de la cocina, al final había revisado todo pero no había encontrado la película, recurrió a buscar en el ultimo lugar y en el menos probable: El refrigerador.  
-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Una película en el refrigerador, rei chan de verdad estaba muy cansado, o quizás ya tenía síntomas de la fiebre, debo cuidarlo muy bien si quiero que se mejore, el es muy descuidado y no me gusta, nunca se preocupa por el... -Dije hablando solo al ver que la película SI estaba en el refrigerador.  
Nagisa decidió preparar un té caliente para Rei ya que le dolía la garganta, y a lo mejor eso le hacía sentir mejor o quizás quitarle el dolor.  
Luego de haber preparado el té Nagisa lo sirvió en una taza un poco mas grande de la de una de té normal y dejó un poco (lo suficiente para otra taza) en el hervidor y se dirigió a la habitación de Rei para darle el té y para que vieran la película que tanto le llamaba la atención a el de lentes.  
-Rei chan, la película no estaba en el mostrador, estaba en el refrigerador... -Dijo nagisa mientras ponía la pelicula en el DVD.  
-¿Enserio nagisa? Oh creo que estaba un poco cansado, pero, ¿Como llegó eso ahí? -Se cuestionó el peli azul.  
-Quien sabe... Ah por cierto te traje un té para ver si te sientes mejor de la garganta. -Dijo entregándole el te con suma delicadeza algo que no caracteriza mucho a Nagisa.  
-Muchas gracias nagisa-kun, por cierto ya me siento mejor ahora que estás aquí conmigo.  
-Rei-chan... ¿Como puedes ser tan tierno? -Dijo Nagisa con un leve sonrojo.  
-Te ves tan hermoso sonrojado... -Dijo Rei mirando fijamente a su novio.  
-Bueno, veamos la pelicula. -Respondió el rubio sonrojandose más.  
-Enserio Nagisa, me provocas así que te deja de sonrojarte. Eres muy hermoso.

Dias después...

He pasado estos dos días cuidando a rei-chan, he estado durmiendo en su casa para vigilarlo por si se pone mal durante las noches pero por suerte ha ido mejorando estos días, en este momento me encuentro haciendo el desayuno para rei que supongo debe estar a punto de levantarse, ya que cada vez que huele mi comida se despierta.  
-Nagisa-kuun! Buenos dias. -Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.  
-Buenos dias rei-chan, parece que hoy alguien se levanto mejor.  
-Es que estoy mejor, muchas gracias por cuidarme.  
-No me agradezcas lo hice porque te amo y me gusta que estés bien.

Y es cierto lo que acabo de decir, no me importa ser un enfermero, ser el enfermero de Rei con tal de verlo mejor pero sobre todo, con tal de pasar mas tiempo con la persona que amo.

* * *

**Bueno! Aqui llegué con un nuevo fic que espero les guste, dejen reviews por favor. Este fic lo irán entendiendo a medida que se vayan desarrollando los capitulos. Besos! **


End file.
